A Hard Day
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: After an intense day of training, Tien and Chiaotzu are exhausted. Can they bring each other the kind of comfort that they each so desperatley desire? Some graphic TienxChiaotzu slash. If you don't like it, then don't read it.


_A Hard Day  
**we don't own anything except the idea for the story**  
Written by Nezune Otoki & the Last Flowerchild  
_

* * *

"Don't quit, you can do it!" Tien said, raising his fists. "Come on, don't give up!" His best friend, Chiaotzu, gave him a disheartening look. Chiaotzu didn't talk much, but he didn't have to. Tien could read his expression perfectly. _Can't you take it easier on me? It's just training, after all! _He shook his head slightly. No, this wasn't just training to him. After their last battle, Chiaotzu had nearly been killed, and now Tien had made it his personal business to make sure that his friend was protected, no matter what. He didn't want to be separated from him like he had before, by death and grief. Now he stood there in an open field, his fists raised, blood oozing from a corner of his mouth, panting as Chiaotzu raised his hands. _Do I have to? _He asked silently. Tien nodded and prepared himself for the pain that was about to come. "Just do it; you need to get stronger, and the only way to do that is to practice." He let out a sigh and looked down at the ground. Chiaotzu raised his hands and a blue aura began to radiate from them—his psychic abilities. They had to be stronger, Chiaotzu had to learn to defend himself, and if this was the only way to keep him out of harm, then Tien would be happy to put himself at risk.

Chiaotzu focused his energy on Tien. Tien was then grunting in pain. Chiaotzu had made Tien's stomach hurt in unbearable pain, but Tien was keeping his painful howls to grunts and groans. Chioatzu then increased the pain ten-fold. Tien's grunts then turned into low screams; becoming indescribably painful. After a few more seconds Chiaotzu's aura ceased and he panted from exertion. "T-Tien…I'm so tired…"

"No!" he half howled, half cried. His eyes were closed, holding back tears of pain, and his fists were clenched. "We don't quit, never quit! Do it again!" He braced himself another time, one arm around his stomach, which was still aching unbearably. "J-Just do it…please. This is the only way."

"N-no…" Regardless Chiaotzu began charging up his aura again and sent another painful wave to Tien; this time to his head and increased it 15-fold. Tien then fell to his knees; screaming in agony. Chiaotzu watched with horror as Tien fell in agony. He was about to lower the damge until he thought about what Tien wanted. He thought Tien would be mad if he quit, so he only increased the power even though he was exceeding over his limit.

"Chiaotzu, please…" Tien found himself begging, but he stopped. No, this wasn't for him, it was for his friend. If this was what it took to ensure Chiaotzu's safety, then it was necessary. He let out a horrible scream but somehow managed to endure. He heard Chiaotzu's voice in his head, felt his telepathic powers consuming him. _I don't want to do this anymore, Tien. Please let me quit. _"No! Don't stop…please…" He felt his strength leaving him. His head was pounding, screaming in agony. He still managed to stay there on his knees for a few moments longer before his strength completely gave out and he fell onto the ground. "G…good, Chiaotzu…good…" he said, his voice rasping and desperate. _Please, _he thought to himself, _let me be able to get up…let me go another round for Chiaotzu's sake…_ but he couldn't even get to his knees. His head was aching, his stomach was on fire, and every muscle in his body was begging him for a break. "Can't…can't get up…Chiaotzu…"

Chiaotzu's power ceased and his eyes leaked tears that were being held back. "Tien….nhh…Tien!" Chiaotzu limped to the tall warrior as fast as he could. While limping he whimpered Tien's name over and over again.

He could barley breathe. He ended up just holding out a trembling hand and coughing, "Ch-Chiaotzu, do it again." A little web of blood stained his mouth as he whispered, "Don't quit; it's for your own good." His whole body tensed up, prepared for the pain that was about to come. _Don't quit,_ he thought to Chiaotzu, _never quit on me. _"Do it." He demanded, his voice weak yet unwavering. "I can take it."

Chioatzu shakily raised his hands to prepare another attack on Tien, but the blow never came. He just stood there; his hands shaking violently with tears trailing down his pale face. Tien looked up begging him to continue the attack. Chiaotzu shook his head slowly "No I can't Tien….not because im weak Tien…." Chiaotzu said quietly.

He felt his face flush with anger. "Why not? Chiaotzu, you're no quitter, so don't do this!" he managed to look up at him, his face stained with blood, sweat, and—without him realizing it—tears. "No, and don't cry. Here—" he struggled to sit up, and once he had, Chiaotzu came hurrying over to him, a sorrowful look on his face. _I'm sorry, _he said silently. Tien frowned down at him. "I understand that you're tired, but you've got to keep going. Please, it'll help in the long run, you'll see. I promise that this isn't all for nothing." _I know that you don't want to continue because you're tired, but please…do it for me, so that I won't have to worry every day if you're safe or not. _

"No Tien…you don't understand!" Chiaotzu's tears flowed freely as his frustration rose. He was trying to get Tien to listen, but it wasn't working. "Tien….I don't want to quit because im tired…I want to quit so that I don't hurt the one person that I care deeply about!" Chiaotzu shouted. A sore hand clamped on his mouth. His eyes were now wide with shock; never had he yelled at Tien for something like this before.

Tien's eyes grew wide. He wiped the blood from his mouth and swallowed. Finally he said, sounding quite hurt, "You…you yelled at me." He seemed to be in shock. Chiaotzu's words sank in after a moment, and he was left totally and utterly stunned. "You…care about me? That's why you don't want to train?" then he let out a sigh of frustration and tried to stand up on his own; his legs were quaking, and they immediately gave out from under him. Chiaotzu let out a concerned little cry and his eyes began filling with tears. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Tien insisted, coughing some more. "I'm okay." _I think…but I feel like I'm dying. _"I don't understand you." He said at last, wiping a tear from his third eye. "You're getting stronger but you don't want to train because you don't want to hurt me? Chiaotzu, please, this isn't for me, it's for _you. _Don't you get that I'm doing this because…" _I care about you, _he thought, trying not to turn red with shame. He knew that he shouldn't care so much about Chiaotzu—after all, he cared a _lot, _perhaps more than was necessary_—_but he couldn't help it. They'd been thru so much together, yet this was one of the worst things. Fighting enemies was one thing, but hurting each other was a whole different matter.

"…Tien….I'm scared that I'll kill you if I get stronger…..I want to train…to be stronger, but….I don't want to train on you Tien…." Chiaotzu said in a whispered voice. Tears were still flowing freely onto the hard ground. Blood still dripped from Chiaotzu's open wounds, his color was drained even more so, and he was limping. "I care about you so much Tien…please…..Stop no more…..no more of this technique on you Tien…" Chiaotzu began sobbing now as he fell to the ground in over exhaustion.

"Don't cry, please. It's not that serious, really. Look." He coaxed Chiaotzu into looking up and meeting his pained eyes. "Don't cry." Tien gave him a little smile, which quickly turned into a grimace of pain. "We can stop if you want, just don't cry. I'm okay, really." He could read Chiaotzu's expression clearly—_Then why don't you get up? _He wouldn't admit to his own weakness, so he tried to get up again, but failed miserably. He ended up on his back, lying on the ground grunting in pain. "I…like I said, I'm fine, I just need a second to catch my breath, but I'll be up soon."

"Chiaotzu nodded, then he suddenly felt himself start to sway. Even though he was sitting he felt so very weak. '_No I won't…I won't succumb to the unconscious. I need to make sure….Tien is ok.' _Chiaotzu sat there waiting for Tien to move. His bloody and bruised body swaying back and forth an inch more each time due to Chiaotzu over passing his limits. "Tien…" Chiaotzu uttered until he finally fell forward on his bruised, pale face.

"Chiaotzu, no!" he caught his friend in mid fall and, although it caused him great pain, gave him a reassuring hug. He of course made sure that no one was around to see them, though. He never had been good at public displays of affection. "I'm sorry," he murmured to his friend, "so damn sorry. I was only trying to help you. I didn't mean for this to happen." He tried to stand up again, tried to move, but found himself unable to do so. Instead he just simply sat there, his legs crossed, a thoughtful look on his bruised and bloody face. "Well, I'm not going to quit, either, Chiaotzu. I'm never going to quit on you. Thank you for training so hard. You were amazing! I just wish that I could be as strong as you are." He shyly ran a hand across Chiaotzu's cheek. "You really did great. You're getting to be so much stronger. I'm proud of you." He talked, despite the fact that Chiaotzu probably couldn't hear him. Maybe some of his words were reaching him in his dazed state.

Chiaotzu no longer had the ability to move in the slightest, but he could still hear his dear friend Tien talking to him._'Tien? Are you really proud of me? Or are you just humoring me?'_ _Tien? Tien? Please….Tien….answer me…I can't move or talk at all. I feel….like im about to…._

"Chiaotzu, don't talk like that! Please…"_ Please don't leave me! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard, and I promise that I never will again, just please be okay for me…don't do this, it's what we've been training so hard to avoid, and it's—_he stopped just then with the realization that this was indeed his fault. If Chiaotzu was seriously hurt then it was his fault; it wasn't an enemy's fault, nobody that he could seek revenge on, it was his own fault. Without warning, he began to cry. He felt hopeless and totally powerless. "Tell me that you're okay, please just find some way to let me know!"

Several minutes of Tien crying seemed futile that is until Tien felt a tiny pressure on his battered hand. Tien quickly glanced down to see Chiaotzu's tiny, pale hand tiredly squeezing his; trying to reassure the taller warrior that he could hear him. Chiaotzu's hand then went limp again. Tien looked horrified until he heard Chiaotzu's faint even breathing.

He felt horrible with himself. "I'm not going to forget this…" _I wish that you had killed me; maybe then you'd be okay. _He angrily punched at the ground. He needed something to hit to get his anger out; he hated himself. This was exactly why. He'd let Chiaotzu down so many times before. He didn't deserve the other warrior's kindness or anything. He didn't even deserve life if he had forced Chiaotzu into passing out. _Please wake up soon. I'm going to make it up to you…somehow._ He closed his eyes and began to gather up all of his strength. After doing this for a few minutes he gripped Chiaotzu tightly in his arms and then tried to stand up. He succeeded this time, but just barely. He swayed back and forth, felt his legs about to give out on him, then gathered up enough chi to levitate. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe," he whispered to his friend as he dared to stroke his cheek quickly.

Chiaotzu could feel the nice cool air against his overheated body and it felt so soothing. He also noticed that he was in strong arms; no doubt that it was Tien carrying him somewhere. He still couldn't move, and he was in no condition to talk or communicate telepathically. He felt so helpless that he wished he could've just died. Tears leaked slowly out of his pale, closed eyes.

_Please stop crying, _Tien thought desperately, _it makes me feel horrible…I already know that this is my fault, and that just makes it worse. _He didn't know exactly where he was flying to; he and Chiaotzu didn't have a home to go to. Usually they just camped out and trained wherever they pleased. Now he really began to regret this. After all of these years he hadn't been able to provide Chiaotzu with a home to live in and depend on? This made him feel ten times worse. His face was pale as he landed in the site that they'd camped out in last night. Ashes from their fire still remained, as did their sleeping places. He laid Chiaotzu down on the ground and placed a hand gently on his forehead. He was very hot, sweating. He frowned at this and went over to get him some water. "Drink it if you can." Maybe for once he could do something right for Chiaotzu. Although he was still in incredible pain, he still managed to press the container of water to his friend's lips.

Chiaotzu felt something like plastic press gently against his lips. Instinctively Chiaotzu slowly drank the liquid that entered his mouth. It pained him to move, but he needed fluids in his body if he wanted to get better. After taking in what he could Chiaotzu painfully rolled his head to the side; indicating that he was finished drinking. "Tien….I'm….so sorry that….I can't…move….feel so…useless….." He whispered lowly.

"Don't be sorry," he murmured, putting the water aside. "This is my fault, anyway." He looked around, noticed a blanket that he'd haphazardly thrown to the side this morning, and retrieved it. He carefully covered Chiaotzu with it, then reached for his small hand. "This is it, I don't care how strong you get, no more training, not ever." _I don't care how much trouble you get into, I'll always make sure that I'm there to get you away safely, even if it means getting killed again. I don't care about any of that anymore. _He laid down next to Chiaotzu and let out a pained groan. "Damn…you really are getting better at fighting, Chiaotzu." Every part of his body was sore, and when he laid down he lost all will to do anything. He'd taken care of his friend as best he could, and now all he could do was wait. "I don't think that I can get up anymore." He said, smiling to himself. How stupid he was, how weak.

Tien and Chiaotzu laid there for hours; sleeping to recover. Chiaotzu woke up to a view of bright stars in a dark blue sky. Chiaotzu flexed his fingers to see if he could move, and surprisingly he could. He smiled big even though he was still sore as hell. He slowly sat up looking around to see that he and Tien were at their last campsite. Tien? Where was Tien? Was Tien ok? The pale warrior frantically scoped around for his beloved friend only to find the warrior beside him. "Tien…" Chiaotzu smiled as tears gathered in his eyes again. He carefully rested his head on Tien's chest and watched him until the warrior woke up. "Tien….I'm glad that you're sleeping well."

He gave the other warrior a reassuring smile. "Are you okay, Chiaotzu?" the smaller warrior nodded his head and gave him a hug. _Please never scare me like that again, Tien. _He let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry," he began, "I was wrong and stupid to make you do that much. I deserved every bit of pain that I got, but at least we're together now." He didn't even bother to try and move; he knew that it would hurt. Besides, he was content enough to just lay there with the gentle weight of Chiaotzu against him; to him there was no better feeling in the world.

"Yes Tien I'm ok, just really sore." Chiaotzu then nuzzled Tien's chest softly. He sighed in contentment; basking in the happiness of Tien being ok. Minutes passed until Chiaotzu turned his head to the star lit night. "Ahh Tien the stars are so pretty tonight." Chiaotzu then pointed to the one that grew very brightly. "Ah Tien look, it's so bright."

"Yeah, they sure are." He said, pressing his face a little closer to Chiaotzu's. "Look," he whispered, pointing up at a particular part of the night sky, "see that, the way those stars come together? It kind of looks like a dragonball." To him pretty much everything looked like a dragonball. He longed to gather them together and get his wish, but he wouldn't want something for himself, he'd wish something for Chiaotzu. A smile came upon his face, a soft and warm one, and he hugged Chiaotzu closer to his chest. "What would you wish for if you had the dragonballs?"

Chiaotzu turned his head to face Tien now. '_What would I wish for?'_ Chiaotzu then smiled warmly at the wish he would make. "If I had the dragonballs, I'd wish for you to be stronger than Goku." Chiaotzu said happily.

Tien's smile grew into a huge grin. "Really? Wow, that would be…" he began laughing. "…the best thing in the world. I'd be the strongest in the world, no one would be able to beat me…" _I'd be damn near invincible… _"That's nice. Thanks, Chiaotzu." He paused then asked, "Do you think that I could really ever be that strong?"

Chiaotzu's smile grew bigger and giggled. "Of course I do Tien, I believe that you could be the strongest ever. You train so hard every day and you're only human. You're so very strong compared to humans Tien. Goku is only strong because he's a saiyan Tien…if he wasn't then you'd be the strongest that I ever knew." Chiaotzu's voice held confidence and admiration for the tall warrior. Tien then noticed Chiaotzu's face turning a little pink. Against the night sky Chiaotzu's face was well illuminated, and that blush only added to the pale warrior's cuteness.

Tien was slightly taken aback by this answer. "Yeah, true. Well," he shrugged, "I wouldn't want to be a Siayan anyway…too much blonde hair for me." Chiaotzu giggled once again, probably trying to imagine his friend with long, spiky, blonde hair. "I'm perfectly happy being human with you; that's all that I need. Being strong isn't the only thing that I care about." This seemed to surprise Chiaotzu. All the time that they'd known each other, Tien had always focused on becoming better and stronger. Now all of that stuff seemed unimportant to him. He'd trade all of his strength away if it meant that he and Chiaotzu could live together in a peaceful world without villains always trying to destroy them. Sometimes he even wished that he wasn't friends with Goku, because being friends with the Siayan meant that you had to put your life on the line constantly. "I wish that it was just you and me, Chiaotzu." He said, thinking aloud. "I wish that there wasn't anyone else; no Yamcha, Goku, or even Launch." _God, do I hate Launch, _he thought bitterly. "I just wish that we could do this all the time instead of being forced into battle every damn time there's a threat. I hate it. You could get hurt."

The blush on the younger warrior's face darkened to a red at Tien's wish. Chiaotzu all of a sudden became flustered and fidgety on Tien's chest. A small smile formed on his pale lips. Chiaotzu's attention shifted to the stars again; not wanting Tien to see his heated face that he knew was red. "Really Tien?" Chiaotzu asked unsurely.

"Of course." He said, giving his friend a confused look. "You think that I didn't mean it?" he sounded hurt. He knew that usually he focused his time on training, but he had hoped that he'd been a good friend. He frowned and placed a hand on Chiaotzu's arm. He was very warm. Instead of saying another word he allowed his hand to travel down and hold Chiaotzu's. His grip was firm and unyielding, showing that he had meant what he said. _Don't you understand that you're the most important person in the world to me?_

Chiaotzu smiled still gazing at the stars. His attention came back to Tien though when he felt a large hand wrap firmly around his own tiny hand. His eyes were captured by all three of Tien's eyes. Chiaotzu felt the heat intensify in his cheeks as Tiens grip didn't falter, and that Tien was staring directly into his eyes. Chiaotzu could have been wrong, but he could have sworn that he saw concern in his friend's eyes. '_Tien? You have no idea how happy that makes me feel…I want to be with you….you're so special to me Tien….Tien? Do you care about me the same way I care about you?'_ There was something that Chiaotzu felt for the tall warrior, but he couldn't recall what the word was. What did Gohan call it? Love? Yea that's right he loved the namekian. He had been with Tien for the longest of times, and over theyears admiration turned into friendship that developed into something more meaningful. Chiaotzu's heart race intensified around Tien, he'd blush and fidget every time Tien looked at him, and he wanted to be in Tien's grasp forever when he was hugged. Chiaotzu smiled up at Tien. "Tien….how much do you care about me?"

He couldn't answer this right away, because it wasn't a simple answer. It was an impossible question, because Tien couldn't voice just how much he cared for his friend. He knew that Chiaotzu needed an answer right away, or else he'd probably get embarrassed that he'd even said anything at all, so Tien said meekly, "You…and me…we're…you're amazing, Chiaotzu." Then he tried to pull his thoughts together. He wanted to say so much more, but was unable to. It was fair to say that he and Chiaotzu were far more than just friends. They were more than just best friends, as well. They were so much more than anything. He felt his face reddening. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to recognize how much Chiaotzu cared about him; every time Tien picked him up to carry him, the small warrior's eyes would light up and he would laugh. When Tien gave him hugs, it seemed to make the other warrior's day. Although he really didn't understand why or how he could make someone feel this way, he had learned to accept the attention. In the back of his mind he remembered the first time that he'd realized that Chiaotzu actually liked him as more than just a friend. They'd still been in their last few years of training at the Crane Hermit's place. Chiaotzu had taken pity on him for losing a tough fight against Master Tao and he had tended to him carefully.

'_I hate seeing you like this,' _Chiaotzu had said, staring shyly down at the ground, _because it makes me hurt, too._

Finally he realized what he wanted to say to his friend. "Chiaotzu, do you even have to ask that question? After all of these years, you still don't know how I feel?"

"Uh." Chiaotzu's shamefully shook indicating a no. "I know that you care for me as a best friend, but anything more…I don't know if that ever crossed your mind Tien…."_ 'I do know that I love you though Tien.' _Chiaotzu shifted his position from laying on Tien's chest to moving to where the other's head is. He gently Tien's head into his tiny stomach with his arms ontop of Tien's head.

Tien cleared his throat and then turned away. "I don't know how that would work, Chiaotzu." _I mess up all the time…I don't want to end up hurting you. _Of course he'd thought about it, but he wasn't sure if he could actually be gentle enough for the other warrior. He wasn't used to being emotional or any of that stuff; he'd been trained to be the exact opposite, and Chiaotzu needed more than that. He needed love and affection. Even though Tien knew just how he felt about him, he didn't know if he could live with himself if he accidentally hurt the other warrior, whether it be emotionally or physically.

Chiaotzu saddened at the other's words. His tiny arms clung to Tien's head in order to hold back tears that threatened to fall. He wanted to say that he loved Tien, but any confidence that he had earlier had been crushed at Tien's words. He knew what the academy did to them; they were trained to not show emotions at all. Chiaotzu couldn't help it though; he tried to fight his feelings for Tien, and they only grew for the tall warrior. He couldn't help but love Tien; even if Tien didn't love him in return.

"You're so warm, Chiaotzu…" Tien found himself murmuring, despite his better judgment. He couldn't help it. He reached up and placed his hands to Chiaotzu's back, pressing him closer to his face. He heard the other warrior sniffle, and his three eyes peered up at him. _Damn it, I'm an idiot. _"Chiaotzu, are you crying?" He reached up, pulled Chiaotzu away from him, and held him up in the air, watching as his tears fell. "Damn." _I don't know what to do! _He began to panic, and in the end all he could think to do was allow Chiaotzu to sit on his chest sobbing and sniffling. "What's wrong? What did I do?" Of course he knew that Chiaotzu loved him, but he hadn't figured that he loved him _this _much. People didn't cry over Tienshinhan; they just didn't.

"…..I love you Tien…..and…I'm scared…that…you don' feel the same…" Chiaotzu cried while spilling his confessions out. He couldn't hide it anymore; it hurt to keep it to himself. He cried while sitting on Tien; shielding his eyes with his hands vigorously wiping the tears. The sobs just kept coming from Chiaotzu; hoping to drown out the rejection that Tien was going to give him.

"Stop it," he demanded, "stop crying." He reached forward but hesitated. "Don't make me feel any worse than I already feel. Please." He himself began to sniffle. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He hadn't cried since his early childhood, and that had only been because he'd felt so alone. Now he felt equally as alone and desperate. If he didn't have Chiaotzu, then he didn't have anyone. He caressed his friend's cheek, wiped the little tears away, then struggled to sit up. Chiaotzu's eyes filled with concern at his friend's movements—didn't it hurt? No, he didn't feel any pain, only an overwhelming sadness. He felt something warm on his face, wiping his tears away. He opened his eyes and tried to hide his face. "I-I'm sorry…I've never…crying…so stupid…I'm so damn stupid." He covered his eyes with his hands. He couldn't stop. He'd never felt this horrible in his whole life. "Chiaotzu, please don't be mad at me. I know I deserve it, but don't hate me…we've been thru so much together, so don't hate me for not being able to say it…" _Say what, Tien? _"That I love you!" he cried. He had yelled it so loudly that his voice echoed in the trees. His face reddened even more and he tried to hide the tortured look on his face.

Chiaotzu's eyes widened at Tien's yelling. Tears still escaped, but the noise had quieted down. He had heard that correctly right? Yes he did, Tien had said that he loved him. "Tien…." Chiaotzu then flung himself into Tien's chest; wrapping his tiny arms around the other as much as he could. His grip tightened not wanting to let the other warrior go. Chiaotzu's tiny fingers dug carefully into Tien's skin; fearing that Tien would pry him away.

"Ouch… Chiaotzu, that hurts." Tien said, kindly placing a hand on the top of Chiaotzu's head. "And no, I'm not going to let you go." It was no surprise that he had read the other warrior's thoughts so clearly. He just hoped that Chiaotzu couldn't hear him as he thought, _No, I'm not letting you go ever. _He made Chiaotzu look up at him. "Doubt me, but never doubt yourself; you haven't done anything wrong." He paused, took a moment to bite his lower lip in thought, then quickly leaned down and kissed Chiaotzu on the lips. It was only for an instant, so quick that he himself wasn't even sure if he'd done it or just imagined it.

Chiaotzu's cheeks flushed bright red with saline tear lines stained on his face. The feel of Tien's lips on his was indescribably incredible. His eyes were drooped as he leaned into Tien for another kiss. This time the kiss lingered for a bit; Chiaotzu enjoying Tien's lips. When he pulled away he let his lips linger on Tien's slightly parted ones. "I don't want to doubt you Tien….I just want the truth…..because I love you so much Tien." Chiaotzu then kissed him again a little deeper with a little more force.

"Please…" he didn't know why he pleaded or why he sounded so desperate. His lips met Chiaotzu's again, and this time without restraint his tongue teased the inside of the smaller warrior's mouth. He pulled way, licked his lips, and cleared his throat. "Well…that was…" Chiaotzu opened his mouth to say something, but Tien cut him off with another kiss. This time he didn't end it for a full minute. He delved deeper until finally Chiaotzu played back. He seemed so innocent, so unaware of what to do. Tien chuckled at this. "I didn't know that you knew what kissing was, Chiaotzu."

Chiaotzu's blush deepened to a dark red. "I don't…I hear Gohan talking about kissing Piccolo all the time and he told me what how to do it, but I still didn't know what to do." He said shyly. The pale warrior turned his head away from Tien's eyes embarrassed of not knowing what to do.

"It's okay. Only one of us really needs to know what to do anyway," he said, giving Chiaotzu an understanding little smile, "And I think that I have a clue." Surprisingly he wasn't all that embarrassed anymore, just ecstatic. Kissing Chiaotzu made him feel something that he'd never felt before. He loved it, and he found that the more he didn't have it, the more he needed it. He let Chiaotzu climb up into his arms and then kissed his red cheek. "Your turn. You don't have to think about it—you _shouldn't _have to think about it. If you don't feel comfortable, then just don't do it." Then his smile turned into a look of seriousness. "Because we don't have to be like this, not if you're not comfortable. We can just go back to being best friends." Even though he said this, he knew it really couldn't happen, and by the look that Chiaotzu gave him, clearly he thought the same thing.

"No Tien I don't want to go back to being friends, I like what we have right now." And with that chiaotzu Kissed Tien deeply; letting instinct take over rather than thinking. His tongue ran over Tien's lips. Tien let him in excitedly; eager for Chiaotzu to continue. His tongue shyly met Tiens', and after some coaxing from the taller warrior, Chiaotzu shyly ran his tongue over Tiens'. Chiaotzu leaned in closer to Tien; feeling his body pressed up against the stronger warrior.

With each moment they continued to kiss, Tien felt his body becoming heated. His muscles were totally rigid. What if he messed up? What if he did something wrong? What if… _Damn it, I'll think of those things later; now I'm busy. _He thought, stopping to kiss Chiaotzu's forehead, his cheeks, then his nose. He then dared to go down and plant a few kisses on the smaller warrior's pale, sensitive neck. He felt goose bumps arise from the usually smooth flesh and grinned. "You're blushing, Chiaotzu." He teased, allowing himself to stick his tongue out playfully at the smaller warrior.

Chiaotzu continued to blush heat radiating from his pale skin. His arms snaked around Tien's neck as he pressed his face into Tien's neck. He flinched and squirmed excitedly as Tien flicked his hot tongue on his warm skin. The pale warrior instinctively bit onto Tien's jugular carefully. His grip tightened as Tien continued to torture and tease him.

"Too much?" Tien asked, pulling away from Chiaotzu. He carefully gave the smaller warrior a kiss. "Because I can stop…" _No I can't, but if he wants me to…I don't want to hurt him… _Chiaotzu let out a little sound of pleasure, and this made Tien jump. "What?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. "What did I do? Did I hurt you?" Chiaotzu gave him a little smile. _Calm down, Tien. It was a good sound. _He seemed puzzled by this. A _good _sound? He grew red and blinked his three eyes. He had to hear it again. He leaned closer to Chiaotzu, so that they were less than an inch away from one another, and gently bit at his smooth, pale skin. Chiaotzu had the prettiest skin; so pale and white, exquisite. Tien loved it. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, pressing his lips to the pale, hot flesh. "I can always stop…"

"Nhhh no, don't stop Tien…nhh." Chiaotzu gave Tien more pleasured noises as the other teased his white skin. Chiaotzu's eyes widened as he felt his pants begin to ache and tighten. He didn't know what was wrong, but maybe Tien would know. "Tien? It hurts and feels weird…."

"What?" Tien's eyes grew wide as he gazed down at Chiaotzu's pants. There was something very distinct there…something that he recognized. He pulled Chiaotzu into a tight hug and grinned at the other warrior's innocence. "That means that you feel good; don't worry, there's nothing wrong. It's normal." _I can't believe that I did that to him! _He thought, nearly laughing in his excitement. Something made his laughter dissolve, though. Chiaotzu was staring at Tien, smiling and blushing. It was only then that he realized that, as a warm feeling pervaded his body, that he was in the same situation as Chiaotzu. He felt his face burning. "Perfectly normal", he repeated to himself, laughing nervously. He ran a hand across Chiaotzu's smooth skin and met his wandering gaze. "We could help each other…make it go away." He heard Chiaotzu's voice in his head—_Will it feel good? I'm scared…will it hurt? _"Trust me, it'll feel good."

'_Ok Tien…..how do we make it go away?' _Tien blushed and chuckled. "Don't worry I'll guide you." Tien said as he cupped Chiaotzu's cheek gently. The pale warrior nodded and waited on what to do.

"Okay, but you have to trust me." He tugged at Chiaotzu's pants and brought them down slowly. The smaller warrior just stared at him, his hands over his mouth, his cheeks a deep shade of red, and his eyes shining with love for the other man. "Trust me, trust me…" he kept on repeating in a dull whisper as he exposed Chiaotzu. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure if he trusted himself. That was the problem. Could he really do this without causing the other warrior pain? His face flushed as he noticed just how erect Chiaotzu happened to be. He tried to lighten the mood and make himself feel more comfortable by saying, "You really do need help." _Is it bad? Oh no, I did something wrong…_ "Nothing's wrong, relax." Tien said, trying to sound full of confidence. _I know what I'm doing…don't I? Yeah, sure I do…I'm just_ _terrified! _"Relax, please relax…" he murmured to himself, taking Chiaotzu into his hands. The smaller warrior just smiled, thinking that Tien was talking to him. Just before Tien made his first move his mind flashed back to a long time ago, when he and Chiaotzu had still been in training. Ever since he'd first met the other warrior, he'd somehow known that their friendship would eventually lead to this. He remembered how sweet Chiaotzu had sounded…

_Tien, can I ask you something?_

_Sure,_ _Chiaotzu. What is it?_

_Would you ever hurt me, Tien?_

_Hurt you…no, why would I?_

_Everyone does, even though they don't really mean it. That's why you're my best friend, because I don't think that you'd hurt me no matter what…_

"Hold on, Chiaotzu." He said, taking the smaller warrior into his hands. He began stroking him, trying to give him pleasure in any way he could. It seemed as though he was working himself up more than anything else. He felt his own self becoming more and more aroused. Was this okay? A dozen different thoughts raced thru his mind at once, all radically different from each other.

_Tien, you're my best friend…_

_I love you, Chiaotzu…._

_Tien, I don't know what's happening…_

He knew that Chiaotzu was beginning to lose control. He gazed up into his face. He was biting his lower lip, letting out little moans of pleasure. "Good?" Tien asked him breathlessly. He shut his eyes tightly, let a tear fall, and nodded. Tien pulled him closer while he touched him. "Oh, Chiaotzu…" he kissed the other warrior's forehead.

"Nghh it feels….ngh so..ngh good!" Chiaotzu said breathlessly. Tien's motions continued and as he continued, chiaotzu continued to feel pleasure. With each stroke the pleasure escalated into pure bliss. Chiaotzu bent back a little to allow Tien more access to his aching flesh. "Tien?...nghhh why do I feel ngh like it'll explode?" Chiaotzu asked in a raspy voice. The aching flesh throbbed when Tien rubbed the slit at the top of the head. "Ahh! Tien!" Wave after wave of pleasure shot through Chiaotzu's spine; making him arch more into Tien's wonderful treatment. Tien seemed to increase his pace making Chiaotzu squirm and let out more pleasured noises each time.

"I know," he rasped, trying to keep control of himself. He felt his own pants becoming tighter and tighter. _Damn, _he thought, trying to resist his urge to let himself go then and there, _this is too good; I'm going to come…._ "Chiaotzu, you're about to lose it, but don't panic; it's normal for this to happen." The other warrior let out a little cry and pressed his hands to his cheeks, trying to hide his horrible blush. Tien smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're doing good. I'm so proud of you." He leaned in and kissed Chiaotzu, let his tongue bury itself in the smaller warrior's mouth. _He's about to lose it. _Tien thought as his hand slid up and down Chiaotzu as fast as it could. _He can't take much more… _"Are you okay?" he asked, panting. He felt himself about to come as well from just the sheer pleasure of feeling Chiaotzu lose control.

"Tien!Tieeeeen! AHHHHhhhhh!" Chiaotzu's aching flesh throbbed as white liquid squirted onto Tien's hand. Tien was about to come as well, but he held it in painfully. Chiaotzu breathed in and out heavily as he came down from his climax. Tien brought his hand up to his lips and licked at Chiaotzu's fluids.

The small warrior was trembling; Tien opened his arms and allowed Chiaotzu to fall into his lap. The taller warrior was breathing hard as he sucked on his fingers. Surprisingly, Chiaotzu actually tugged on Tien's arm and gave him a tired sort of smile. _I wanna taste. _Tien blushed wildly as he lowered his hand and allowed the smaller warrior to take his fingers into his mouth. He himself was fighting off an insane urge to come as he felt Chiaotzu squirm in his lap. "Chiaotzu, please…" he said thru gritted teeth, "Please stop moving around so much…"

"Huh? Tien your lap feels really hard." Chiaotzu said tiredly. He then poked the tent in Tien's pants carefully, earning a gasp from the taller warrior. Curious, Chiaotzu applied more pressure on the tent and began to rub it. "Tien can I help you with your problem now?"

Tien let out a startled little moan as Chiaotzu began rubbing with a little more force. "You…don't have to…I can do it myself." He didn't realize exactly what he'd said until about a minute later when Chiaotzu gave him a confused look. _Do it yourself? What do you mean? _"I…I mean…not that I would, I just…" Still, that steady pressure began to increase; he closed his eyes tightly and let out another moan.

"But Tien I want to help you." Chiaotzu then shyly began to unfasten the tall warrior's red sash causing Tien to just stare at him. Only when Tien felt cool air against his aching flesh did he notice what Chiaotzu was about to do. The pale warrior ran a single finger over Tien's weeping slit. Tien's moans only encouraged Chiaotzu to continue and apply more pressure. _Am I doing good Tien? _Chiaotzu spoke telepathically.

He let out a cry of pleasure, despite himself, and felt a bead of sweat running down his red face. "You are…agh…doing…" _GOOD, _he thought it because he couldn't manage to say it. He was too breathless, but still he tried to hold himself off. None of his battles had ever required the kind of self control that he had to use now, especially as he watched Chiaotzu's tiny, white hands stroking him. "Please…more…" _Faster…_

Chiaotzu obeyed Tien's plea increasing his strokes speed. '_Oh wow I never knew that this could ever happen to Tien…the scary part is that I like it.'_ Pants swam out of Tien's mouth from Chiaotzu's touches making the pale warrior blush. His arms also felt a little heavy, but he had to make Tien finish. '_My arms are so heavy though….what could I-?' _Chiaotzu's eyes widened as he hatched an idea. Removing his hand from Tien's stiff rod a moan of disagreement came from Tien. It was short lived though as Tien now felt something warm and wet on his tip. Chiaotzu licked Tien with his warm tongue from the base to the tip.

"Ch-Ch…" he couldn't even say the other warrior's name. He was too busy trying to contain himself. _Damn…_he thought, _this couldn't get any better. _Just as he considered this, a wild idea entered his mind. Slowly his hands began traveling down until they rested upon Chiaotzu's head. He gave him an exhilarated little grin and panted out, "Could you maybe…a little more?" he breathlessly allowed Chiaotzu to lower his mouth onto his throbbing length. Just as the smaller warrior began to suck him, he felt himself utterly give way to his desire. He came, while Chiaotzu still had his mouth over him. "I…I…" he swallowed, but was too breathless to actually speak. _I'm sorry…I can't believe that I lost control like that…you probably hate me now… _He was so embarrassed that he actually looked away from Chiaotzu. "Sorry." He couldn't believe that he'd done it right there in his mouth like that…still, the smaller warrior didn't seem to mind. In fact he was actually licking his lips and smiling, his cheeks a rosy shade of red.

"Tien yours tastes really good. It's better than my own….what is this stuff anyway Tien?" Chiaotzu's face was a lovely shade of red with a very curious expression. Tien's face was even redder now as he thought of how he would tell Chioatzu what his cum was.

"It's…ah…damn…" he cleared his throat awkwardly and laid back on the ground. Chiaotzu climbed onto his chest and smiled. "Well, whenever you're happy you…" he tried to think of what to say. "Like when we're with each other, we—I—feel like…it's when you get really happy and you…" he sighed and then said finally, "It's cum." He said this part in a sort of feeble, barely audible voice. Chiaotzu gave him a confused look. _What? _"Cum." His face turned a humiliating shade of red. "Sometimes you're so happy that you—" he shut his eyes tightly against the shame that he was feeling and whispered, "—come."

"Oh….but Tien how come it's never happened before?" Chiaotzu asked confused. Chiaotzu then let out a noiseless yawn.

"Because I guess that I…" a smile crept across his still blushing face as he said, "…make you happy." He placed a hand on Chiaotzu's back and patted him. "You make me happy, too, Chiaotzu..." _…so damn happy… _He felt his eyes becoming heavy. He tried to fight off sleep, but found that he couldn't do so, not for much longer. He rested his eyes on the other warrior, watched him run his small hands along his own skin. It tickled. He loved it. Curiosity shined in Chioatzu's exhausted eyes; was seeing someone else like this really so new to him? Tien was glad that he'd been the one to show Chiaotzu this side of himself. He'd never let anyone else see him like this before. He'd never been so tender or loving towards anyone except Chiaotzu in his life, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Chiaotzu let out another yawn and began to doze off on Tien's chest. He huddled closely to Tien for warmth and comfort as he curled into a ball for sleep. '_Tien, I'm so tired'_ He eyes fought to be open until he heard Tien's voice again.

"Then go to sleep." He himself was already dozing off, and as he felt Chiaotzu's slow, steady breathing everything in the world seemed to be okay again. Perhaps training would continue tomorrow, or perhaps not. Either way, everything else besides the person that was with him seemed insignificant. "Tomorrow…" he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. "…tomorrow…"

* * *

The Tien parts were written by me, and the Chiaotzu parts were written by my amazing friend Nezune Otoki. Thanks for reading, and reviews are love.


End file.
